kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Reptolilix
Reptolilix(レプトリリックス Reputoririkkusu) is the first Jamanga Demon Beast from Episode 1 of Madan Senki Ryukendo. Appearance Reptolilix has the appearance of a giant insect with a gray body color. It has yellow eyes with black pupils, long antennas on the head, and a huge jaw filled with sharp teeth. It also has six insect-like legs with each one ending with clawed feet and has grasshopper-like back legs. Biography An evil force called the Jamanga seek out to gather Minus Energy in order to awaken their king, Daimaou GrenGhost. They first attack a city with their foot soldiers, the Tsukaima, but find out that it’s being protected by a Madan Warrior called Ryugunoh. During one of their attacks, the Jamanga find that their Tsukaimas are no longer a match against Ryugunoh. Still needing minus energy for their king, Dr. Worm decides to use a Madan Key to create a Demon Beast. By dropping the Madan Key into a pedestal and performing a chant, the key gives birth to an insect-like Demon Beast called Reptolilix, with an impenetrable body made of hatred. Reptolilix arrives at the city and starts rampaging around, causing frightened people to create the Minus Energy for the Jamanga to collect. After Reptolilix devours a chef’s van of croquets, a young man named Kenji tries to defend him and his mother by fighting against the Demon Beast with a wooden stick. After the wooden stick ends up breaking, the Reptolilix decides to head off to rampage around the city some more. Kenji, however, refuses to let the Demon Beast go and jumps on it’s back. Reptolilix jumps around the city onto each roof, most likely to get Kenji off of it’s back. As soon as Reptolilix jumps straight up into the sky, a light hits Kenji and makes him fall off the Demon Beast. Kenji falls down into a temple where he finds out that the light that hit him was a talking sword called Gekiryuken. Reptolilix arrives at the temple and tries to kill Kenji. Fortunately, Gekiryuken takes control of Kenji’s body and has him transform into another Madan Warrior called Ryukendo. Upon seeing the new Madan Warrior, Reptolilix lunges at Ryukendo, but he uses Gekiryuken to withstand against the Demon Beast. Reptolilix then tries to smash Ryukendo but the Madan Warrior jumps around the temple and manages to stab the Demon Beast’s head. Not being affected by the sword, Reptolilix flings Ryukendo up into the sky where he pulls out a Final Key and inserts it into Gekiryuken. As Ryukendo falls back down toward Reptolilix, he uses Gekiryuken to perform Madan Slash to slice Reptolilix’s body straight down the middle. After Ryukendo tells the Demon Beast to embrace the darkness and sleep, Reptolilix’s halves split apart and disintegrate into light particles, leaving behind the Madan Key it was born from. Powers/Abilities - Reptolilix 2= Reptolilix 2 :;Powers/Abilities Virus Infection:Reptolilix created by Lady Gold has infected people through Virus that turns skin into iron }} Category:Non-Humanoid Kaijin Category:Insect Kaijin Category:Demon Kaijin Category:Infecting Kaijin Category:First Kaijin